degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-25013337-20140429020124/@comment-5261392-20140429145054
I'm sorry, but I need to add my two cents. Lizzy, please don't get offended by any of this because it's NOT my intention to make people feel bad or disrespect your opinion, but I need to get this off my chest. First of all, I want to say that I think this whole thing is a bit ridiculous. This is a public forum and people are going to discuss different things besides Degrassi. Personally, I was so happy when the wiki shifted into GOT talk because after months of ship wars, sideways comments, and secret resentment we finally were getting along and found something a lot of us agree on and can discuss. I'm not going to stop talking about my favorite show. I don't care if it's annoying. I'll talk about other things, but considering GOT is that great and so many of my friends watch it, I'll talk about it. I also hate how people are feeling the need to be silenced right now. As long as they're not being offensive, I don't see what's so awful about talking about a TV show. I understand you feel left out Lizzy, and I'm sorry about that. However, I think there are better ways to join the conversation other than what you're doing now. This is NOTHING against you, but sometimes I feel like your methods/way off showing you're fed up with the GOT talk is a bit...much and even offensive. You say that people told you to shut up, which isn't okay by all means, but you've also called the show "Game Of Losers", told us that our conversations were annoying, made fun of the Red Wedding which contained murder, and unintentionally made us feel bad about discussing it. I know you feel left out, but really, you can express your feelings a bit better. I personally feel that I always annoy people no matter what and you saying how annoying the GOT talk is just after I made a statement about it offends. Again, you're entitled to your opinion but do you understand why people are upset? Also, I'm not saying you're a hypocrite but it is a contradiction that you can talk about TWD, 1D, etc. all you want, but it's super annoying when we talk about something we love. That's a huge double standard. When TWD was on air, chat was nothing but TWD talk and guess what? Even though I don't watch the show, I didn't complain! I think it's great when people can bond over something. One last thing before I make my conclusion statement - I'll admit that I do talk about GOT often, but I don't see it as "spamming". I remember when the last Degrassi episode premiered, people spammed the chat with stuff like "ZAYA <3333" and "MATLINGSWORTH IS OVER BLESS THE LORD". Why is that okay, but people having in depth conversations about a TV show isn't? Lizzy, this isn't meant to make you feel bad or offend you; it's nothing personal. I just needed to point out the double standard and the fact that people feel like they can't talk about a show without being silenced. That's really not okay.